Stolen Moments
by greygoblin
Summary: Moments of intimacy are rather rare these days.


Hi everyone. You can call me Grey. I'm new here.

To make a long story short, I've been ordered to remain as immobile as humanly possible for the next month or so due to a recently suffered traumatic injury. I've been following the Doctor's orders, and when I'm not doped up out of my mind on Codeine for the pain, I'm absolutely bored to near tears. _So_ I've decided to try my hand at writing. I'm not sure if I have any talent in the matter, but I've found this surprisingly fun and almost therapeutic in a way. I might write more just because of that.

I'm also pretty surprised at how easily erotica came to me. I'm not saying this story is any good, I'm just saying that I found writing it easy enough.

Anyway...On with the story, I suppose.

 _Rating_ _ **:**_ _ **M** for sexual content and crude language_

 **S** tolen **M** oments

* * *

Many things changed after Luke and Leia were born into the universe. A universe that, thanks to their father and Uncle Ben, was full of Light and hope once more. With the defeat of the evil Darth Sidious everything had begun to move and change once again. Some of these changes were well and good, if not fantastic, while others were more controversial; namely the ones involving events that transpired when the word got out to the entire galaxy that the famous Jedi Anakin Skywalker had fathered Senator Amidala's children. But those stories are for another time. Right now, as far as two flustered souls were concerned, there was only one pressing matter that seemed to truly be of true importance.

For the first year or so, despite the media circus, and despite Anakin's less than honorable dismissal from the Jedi Order, both lovers continued to enjoy a happy and healthy love life. Tending for newborns was no walk in a Nubian park, but due to the relative immobility of newborn babies, the loving couple still found it possible to squeeze in quality moments of intimacy here and there, and in those stolen moments, Anakin and Padme were as active in bed as they wanted to be and didn't give much thought to how soon things would change.

Of course babies don't stay newborn forever. Luke and Leia grew and eventually reached the terrible twos, a nickname that Anakin and Padme sometimes felt was well-earned. They loved their children more than life itself, but they found that their lovemaking was now relegated to the back burner, or even off the stove altogether.

Between their two treasures things had certainly changed. Not only were they constantly around their children, but most discussions always traveled back to the subject of their twins as well.

Luke was a happy-go-lucky soul and was generally easy to be around. Leia was more talkative. She was no less easy to be around, but was definitely more of a chatterbox with an opinion on everything. The important thing is that both kids were essentially good children. Both had their difficult moments, but didn't every toddler in some way or another? Nevertheless, the twins demanded every available moment their parents had to spare, and every available ounce of energy. By the time Anakin and Padme usually turned in for bed in the evenings, they were both too sapped to do much of anything. And on those rare occasions when the couple did have enough energy to enjoy one another, they had to keep their voices down and their lovemaking in a lower gear, as their little boy was a notoriously light sleeper, and prone to wake up at even the most minor noise.

After a while the situation started to take its toll. Like those old out of date pressure cookers that slowly build up steam, both Anakin and Padme were steadily accumulating a surplus of sexual energy that would need some form of release. Otherwise the once happy couple was liable to suffer a form of spontaneous combustion. It was therefore decided, in the interests of all, that Anakin and Padme would make love on a Sunday evening, after putting the twins to bed a little bit earlier than usual.

Anakin, after tucking the little tykes in, tiptoed back to his and Padme's bedroom, opened the door, all the while praying Luke and Leia wouldn't call him back to their rooms. Padme was already in bed, with the covers drawn up to her chin. Anakin looked at her expectant face and felt the first stirrings of lust inside him. Padme's curly brown hair was down and framed her angel-like face, which at that very moment was displaying a tired but excited smile. When Anakin saw her smile he felt as if he had been impaled on a ray of blazing Tatooine sunlight.

Padme saw the look on Anakin's face and, feeling both flattered and ready, decided to lower the bed sheet to reveal her breasts. Anakin was happily surprised to see that Padme wasn't wearing her usual "mom gown", as he called it, but had opted to go bare. He wasted no time walking across the room. He could already feel himself getting an erection. He only hoped that he would be able to put it to use, before any random cries from the twins' bedroom interrupted their moment of romance.

"I haven't seen these in a while?" Anakin said in an equally faux-smooth and playful manner, putting his hand on Padme's left breast. Even after having the twins, Padme's breasts retained their petite mouthwatering shape. She was just as perfect as ever. He squeezed the soft flesh, savoring the sensation.

Padme turned the question around, reaching out to stroke Anakin's stiffened manhood, which strained against his eopie adorned pajama bottoms. "I haven't seen this in a while, either."

"It's not because he hasn't wanted to see you," Anakin said wryly.

"Oh I know," Padme hummed appreciatively.

She stroke and teased his stiff manhood with her skilled hand, working it up and down through the fabric of his PJs. She undid Anakin's pants and let it spring forth. Near instantly she surrounded the smooth head with her mouth and started to suck.

Anakin wanted to put his head back and damn near roar, but he knew that was unwise. So he kept his teeth clenched and simply gave a low groan.

Her mouth was warm and wet and her tongue was as soft as velvet. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to give a war cry of pleasure. Padme cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed them gently as she sucked him off.

Though he was thoroughly enjoying her making love to him with her mouth, he knew with all of his pent up arousal he wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. He put his lips on hers and gave her a long wet kiss. He detected the salty taste of his own flesh on her lips. For some reason this turned him on. He loved knowing that this beautiful woman was his wife and that she had used her beautiful mouth to please him. Staring at her petulant lips in that moment, he had the sudden urge to hear her speak to him like she used to, the way she had before the twins, when their love was still completely wild and untamed.

"Do you remember some of the things we used to say to each other in the beginning?" he asked.

Padme's smile was one part bashful and two parts knowingly seductive. "Yes," she whispered. "Of course I do."

"Do you remember how you used to scream out at the top of your lungs, begging me to make you cum?"

"Yes," she said and looked down, the embarrassed look swelling to overtake her smirk.

Anakin slipped out of his pajamas completely and slid under the covers. He put one leg over Padme's thigh and rubbed himself against her. Padme purred with pleasure at his touch.

"Do it again," Anakin said with eager excitement in his voice.

"Do what again?"

"Beg me," he whispered.

She bit her lip. Nodding, "Come closer," she said and pulled him to her. Anakin slid between her legs, the head of his erection rubbed against her womanhood. He could detect the deep cleft underneath the soft hairs. His flesh yearned to be inside her. And that moment he felt his erection grow another inch. Padme put her mouth to his ear.

"Ani..."

Smiling lasciviously down at his soulmate, "What do you want me to do, my love?"

"I want you to-"

At that point a knock sounded at the sealed door to their bedroom. Anakin looked at Padme and she returned his look with an exasperated expression that he knew all too well. Anakin couldn't answer the door due to his erection, so Padme slipped into her nightgown, took a moment to compose herself, and rushed across the room. Touching the control panel she opened the door.

"Hey little buddy," she said to her blond boy who stood at the door. "Having trouble falling asleep?"

Anakin could hear Luke's sleepy voice. "I'm thirsty, mommy."

"Well, we've got to fix that then, don't we?" Padme said, the infinite loving mother. "Let's go get something to drink together, honey." Anakin could hear the two of them go into the kitchen. He heard the refrigerator door open and close and the sound of a liquid being poured. As inopportune as the interruption had been, something about hearing Padme in the kitchen with their son warmed his heart. He reflected that while their sex life wasn't as crazy as it once had been, they would have opportunities to relive the past, there would be sleepovers and school and then at some point the kids would be out of the house, a fact which he didn't really look forward to, but which he knew would one day come. Point being, he and Padme would one day have all the time in the world to have crazy sex, he just needed to be patient and look forward to those moments as they came. Life was give-and-take, he reflected and even though both he and Padme had given a significant chunk of their privacy up for the twins, the fact is that he wouldn't trade the experience of being a father for anything in the world. Not even his seemingly long past life of being a galaxy renowned Jedi could remotely compare.

After several minutes Padme came back in the room, programming the door shut behind her. She had put Luke back to bed and was now once again taking off her nightgown, a sign that Anakin took as her still wanting. She slipped into bed and pressed herself against him.

"At least it was Luke," she said with a small sigh. "He's usually happy with just a glass of blue milk." Anakin knew this to be true. Their daughter Leia was just as sweet as Luke, but tended to be a little bit clingy, especially when it came to her father. But again he wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Now where were we?" Anakin asked rhetorically.

Rather than answer him aloud, Padme put her mouth next to his ear, and put her hand under the covers to touch him intimately. He was flaccid. But at the soft touch of her hand, his flesh began to harden again.

"I was begging you to take me. To make love to me." Padme answered. Her bold statement came out of her mouth in a hot puff. Anakin felt a surge of heat rolled down his spine and envelop his groin.

"Say it again," he said.

"Please."

"Please what, my angel?" Smiling wickedly against her shoulder as he peppered kisses to the flesh there, "Don't be shy."

Knowing exactly what he wanted to hear, she gave in. "Please _fuck_ me, Anakin," she said softly, slight tendrils of awkwardness still there. Even after all these years of intimacy she still felt like a shy, bumbling virgin whenever she spoke so lewdly. With that Anakin was reminded that his darling Padme would never cease to be adorable to him. But then her hands squeezed his manhood and adorable became the last word that he'd use to describe his wife. "I need you inside me." Her voice rough with want as she gently went up and down his length with her small hands.

Anakin turned on his side, and rubbed the head of his cock on Padme's soft opening.

"You are perfect. You know that, right?"

"Ani, please, just-" she breathed, then begged as the head of his cock pressed against her clit, " _Please_. Now."

Even though her words came in a whisper, they were no less intense than when she had screamed them the night the twins were conceived. If anything, they smoldered with an even hotter flame. Anakin somehow knew in that moment that her need was no less real than before. More than that, her need had actually increased. She needed him now more than ever.

He would happily listen to her beg him to make love to her all night, but he knew that their time was at a premium. He rubbed the head of his dick on her slit, moistening the tip with her wetness, and pressed against her, slipping inside. Part of him wanted to push her legs back and take her with the same powerful earthshaking strokes that he had in the past, but another part of him wanted to concentrate that same energy and repackage it as the tender strokes of a man deeply in love. He savored the soft sensation of her inner walls as they gripped his manhood. Padme's own yearning was palpable through the Force. Her desire was more real to him in that moment than anything else in the world. He steadily thrust into her while she moaned in his ear, doing everything she could to keep her voice from rising.

"Oh gods yes, Ani. I love you. Oh gods, _Ani_! _Please_ , I'm so _close_ , _" s_ he told him with a long, hot whine of pleasure.

The entire time they had sex she moaned softly in his ear, letting him know just how badly she needed him. All of him. Forever. It was the sound of her voice as much as the sensation of her grip around him that finally pushed him over the edge. Anakin felt his pleasure rise to the threshold of no return and pour forth in a deluge that flooded the deepest reservoirs of the woman he loved, his wife's own convulsing climax not too far behind.

Settling into one another's arms, they both resigned themselves to knowing moments of such satisfied peacefulness would continue to be a rarity. Therefore, they vowed to enjoy these stolen moments that much more whenever they got the chance.

* * *

Not much to say other than that I hope you enjoyed this. I would appreciate it if you left a review. That's all I've got to say, I think...

Oh, wait! One more thing...have a stellar day, that too!


End file.
